


I'd have a blue Christmas without you

by SaidaScar17



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Light Angst, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaidaScar17/pseuds/SaidaScar17
Summary: Momo didn't see it coming. She was supposed to spend Christmas single and alone. But Sana came like a flood, filling every empty space in her heart.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt in fluff, I couldn't not write some minor angst though. It's nothing important and it lasts only for the first chapter. It has a Christmas mood but I didn't achieve writing it before the holidays.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so please forgive any errors as I corrected whatever I could find.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Happy New Year, stay safe and healthy!

It’s another Friday night Momo prefers to spend alone dancing in her home studio, rejecting her friends' invitation about anything planned for the weekend. It’s not like she’s not over her ex, but she doesn’t want to get back on the dating life, neither in the nightlife her friends enjoy so much.

Her phone ringing stops her from her activity and it makes her contemplate on answering, as she doesn’t want to deal with Nayeon’s persistence. But what if it’s something important or someone from work? She walks to the stereo and disconnects her phone, answering right after.

“Hey, Mina.”

“Hello Mo, do I interrupt anything?”

“I’m working on choreos for a new group, but I have some minutes to spare.”

“Nayeon told me you didn’t reply to her text,” Mina says a bit accusingly. Momo still can’t understand how she’s always the one getting scolded when she’s the older of the two.

“So? I have work to do.” Mina scoffs.

“You always use the same excuse!” Mina is frustrated, Momo can read her only by hearing her voice. They are sisters after all.

“Whatever.” She says trying to dismiss everything. She won’t have the same talk Mina gives her every Friday. “Need anything? If not I’m hanging up.”

“Fine.” Mina huffs admitting defeat, she doesn’t want to fight either, it’s a lost battle anyway. “Can I bring Dahyun for some hours? Jihyo came earlier and Nayeon said something about a karaoke night, so yeah, you know Jihyo.” It’s the way Mina talks so fondly about Jihyo that makes Momo fake a loud enough gagging noise so Mina can hear it, but in reality, she admires the relationship of the two. The most important thing though is that she loves spending time with her niece the most. Mina is kind enough to not scold her for her behavior.

“You had me at Dahyun.”

“Okay, we’ll be there at 8.”

“I’ll keep her for the night, bring PJs too.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah it’s been ages since the last time, I missed her.” Momo doesn’t realize what a huge smile has formed on her face. "Plus you can have some private time with the wifey." Momo teases her. Mina clears her throat before she answers back.

“She asked for a sleepover but I didn’t wanna burden you.” Mina chuckles.

“Never!”

“Fine.” Momo can tell Mina suppresses her smile. “See you soon sis.”

“‘Kay. Bye.” With that she hangs up the call and resumes her activity. She has one more hour before she showers and prepares for the little one. An hour that goes by fast.

When the bell rings she’s already showered and ready. Momo opens the door but doesn’t get to say a thing.

“Momoring!” The little one jumps in her hug. Momo acknowledges Mina and Jihyo in the door quickly and then envelopes Dahyun in her arms and starts circling in place which makes Dahyun’s small legs hover in the air. Dahyun’s giggles fill the room.

“I missed you baby.” She says in her ear. When she puts her down Dahyun pouts and crosses her arms in her chest. _‘What a drama queen’_ Momo thinks but doesn’t comment on it.

“I’m not a baby.” Dahyun whines. Momo kneels to be on her eye level.

“You’ll always be my baby.” She says fondly, ruffling her hair.

“But I’m six!” Dahyun stomps her feet. Momo is ready to answer, loving how easy it is to bicker and tease the little one. But Mina and Jihyo stand right behind Dahyun, and Mina’s gaze holds a _if you make my baby cry you’re dead_. So instead Momo leans to Dahyun’s ear and brings her hand behind her shell to protect the secret she’s about to tell.

“I bought all the choco pies in the store only for you.” The effect is immediate, as Dahyun's eyes light up and a big eye smile spreads across her face.

“I love you!” Dahyun jumps in place and surges forward, hugging Momo tight around her neck with her tiny hands, leaving wet kisses on her cheeks. “I love you, I love you! You are the best auntie Momoring!” Momo would enjoy all this affection -even though it’s coming from pure bribing- but Mina’s still looking at her with disapproval.

“Go and wear your pajamas with mummy, I’ll wait with auntie,” Mina says. The little one untangles her arms from Momo’s neck, leaving a last big and sounding kiss on her right cheek and placing her small hand around Momo’s ear to whisper “I brought your favorite plushie” before leaving the hallway with Jihyo.

Momo stands up avoiding Mina’s eyes and leads them to the kitchen. She hopes Mina didn’t hear her secret, as Mina has a strict policy on only two pieces of sweet a day, something she doesn’t intend to obey tonight.

“Is she okay with bibimbap? Or should I make her something else?” Momo asks as she prepares two bowls of rice, her back facing Mina.

“She’s fine, but she had a big snack in the afternoon so don’t serve her a lot. Give her more is she asks after though.” Mina says and walks right next to Momo, leaning her waist sideways on the counter observing her. It takes one minute for Momo to acknowledge her, mostly because she’s waiting for a scolding about Dahyun that never comes.

Momo takes side glances from Mina, who now looks ready to spill secrets, though her smug smile bothers Momo.

“What?” Momo asks after a long enough silence. Mina smirks.

“Wanna go to a blind date?” Momo stops placing the veggies on the bowls and turns to face Mina, her face crystallized like a statue from the shock.

“A what?” 

“A blind date, I have a friend from work, I’m sure she’s single at the moment,” Mina says nonchalantly and picks a carrot from the plate, munching it slowly and observing Momo’s still reactionless face.

“Since when do you meddle with my dating life?” Momo scoffs. Mina has never interfered with her personal life, she can’t recall it happening before.

“There was no need to meddle until now. I was young when you started dating.” Mina starts defending herself, and by the way she straightens her posture and erases the smirk from her face, Momo can tell a serious talk will follow. “You were what? 16? I was 15. And you’ve been with her for so many years with no problems. Everything was smooth sailing, until one day you announced you're breaking up with Chungha after 7 years. And I know you said nothing happened and I believe you, but it’s been a year already and you don’t seem getting back on your feet. You don’t have fun either. We're all worried Momo.” Momo doesn’t like the sad look on the younger woman’s face.

“I’m fine Mitang, don’t worry.” She says in a try to defuse the situation. “Besides, I can’t get the promotion to head choreographer without devoting myself to it.” That catches Mina’s attention.

“What happened to Lisa?”

“She’s going to the next level. Going to a bigger company.” Momo grins proudly for her friend.

“But Lisa did it while having a relationship and spending time with her Rose, so don’t bullshit me about devoting yourself and leaving us out!” Mina says with a proud smirk. How did this backfire against Momo? A silence follows with Momo searching for something to outsmart Mina, who’s looking back smugly. Stomping feet sounds come from the hallway and they can hear Dahyun talking and giggling with Jihyo, approaching the kitchen.

“Blind date. I’ll schedule it.”

“No.” Momo deadpans.

“I’ll let you know when.” Mina winks. Before Momo gets to answer Dahyun and Jihyo enter the kitchen. Dahyun walks fast to Momo with her hands open. Momo picks her up and sits her on the counter next to the plates. Dahyun eyes the bowls with fondness, making the three older women admire her with adoration.

“Not your baby giving heart eyes to the food.” Momo jokes.

“What is heart eyes Momoring?” Dahyun turns to look at her with a questioning look.

“It’s the look someone gives to something they like a lot. Or love.” Dahyun keeps looking at her with a query. “It’s the look your mommies sport usually.” Momo winks at her. Dahyun’s eyes light up, and Momo can practically see the light bulb going off in her head with realization.

“My mommies love each other a lot!” Dahyun smiles such a huge smile that her eyes become crescents, disappearing from view. Momo turns to joke with the other two, only to find them blushing madly and staring anywhere but each other. Momo chuckles. It’s nice knowing they still have this effect on each other after all these years.

“Momoring, which bowl is mine?”

“This one.” Momo points at the one with the fewer food.

“Why?” Dahyun juts her bottom lip, and Momo swears she can see tears forming in her eyes.

“Mommy said you already ate munchkin.” Dahyun opens her mouth to protest, but Jihyo intervenes before it escalates to something more.

“You can have more if you eat it and feel hungry.”

“Fine.” Dahyun pouts.

“Don’t forget the choco pies, you have to leave some room in your belly,” Momo whispers in her ear. Dahyun grins at her and hops down from the counter.

“Let's watch The Grinch Momoring.” Dahyun says as she walks out of the kitchen and crosses the hallway to enter the living room.

“What? It’s one more month for Christmas.” 

“Well..” Jihyo chuckles, “Chaeyoung told her she watched it already, she doesn’t want to get behind.” 

“It suits you well,” Mina says approaching her to kiss her. “You’re The Grinch at the start of the movie. We want the version from the end.” Momo growls as Jihyo gives her a quick hug.

“Blind date.” Mina sing-songs over her shoulder as she leaves the room to give a kiss good-night to Dahyun. Jihyo follows as Mina goes to the door to a waiting Momo.

“If anything happens call me.” Mina wears her leather jacket.

“I know.” Jihyo joins them and zips Mina’s jacket. 

“No more than one treat.” They open the door.

“I know.” _You wish_ Momo grins internally.

“And don’t sleep late, before 11.”

“Okay, okay. Now, shoo.” She gently pushes them out the door. “Go have fun and everything.” She winks at them. “Goodnight.” And the door is closed on Jihyo’s and Mina’s faces.

Momo brings the food to a well-settled Dahyun on the couch. As the young one starts eating Momo sets The Grinch on Netflix, watching fondly Dahyun devour her food. When Dahyun’s done she takes her bowl and places it on the coffee table. It fascinates Momo just spotting Dahyun watch the movie with undivided attention, reacting with animated expressions to everything that happens.

 _“The Grinch hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season!  
Now, please don’t ask why. No one quite knows the reason.  
It could be his head wasn’t screwed on just right.  
It could be, perhaps his shoes were too tight.  
But I think that the most likely reason of all  
May have been that his heart was two sizes too small.”_  


At that Dahyun pouts sadly. Momo doesn’t like it.

“Hey, wanna bring the choco pies?” Dahyun turns and nods repeatedly with a huge smile. 

Momo is back after a minute with a box of choco pies in hand. Dahyun settles on her lap -a cuddle lover- and takes the first. It’s an easy night, and as the movie proceeds, Dahyun steadily eats choco pie after choco pie. It’s near the end of the movie when Momo spots her taking another one and counts quickly the wraps on the table.

“Hey, you ate four already.” A hand gently brushes Dahyun’s hair. “Your tummy will hurt if you eat more.” Dahyun looks at her with a dilemma in her eyes, making Momo suppress a chuckle. It’s obvious she’s full already, but having unlimited access tempts her. Good thing she leaves the choco pie back on the table, as Momo wouldn’t let her eat more and a sudden fight isn’t something she’d like to achieve.

After the movie ends they prepare and lay together in Momo’s bed. Momo kisses her goodnight.

“Wait!” Dahyun interrupts her. “My plushie.” She quickly gets down from the bed and runs out to the spare room. Half a minute passes and she’s back in bed with a Boo plushie Momo gifted her on her last birthday.

“I know he helps you sleep better,” Dahyun says nestling in Momo’s arms. That’s was the reason Momo told her she bought it in the first place, to help Dahyun with her sleep. Momo’s heart swells hearing her words, admiring how thoughtful the kid is.

“Thank you cupcake.” A kiss is placed on her forehead. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Momoring. I love you.”

“Love you too baby.” Thankfully this time she doesn’t get a protest for her endearment. Sleep takes her away with a smile on her face.

-

Momo considers sleep as something sacred, getting very angry when something or someone interrupts it. But how can she get mad when small chubby fingers poke gently on her cheeks.

“Momoring?” A reluctant voice calls. Momo hums to let the little one know she’s awake without opening her eyes yet. But small fingers poke her again, so she opens one eye and looks at Dahyun.

“I’m hungry,” Dahyun says, and like her mind and body are attuned, a rumble reverberates from her stomach. Momo instantly gets up and scoops Dahyun in her arms, knowing how uncomfortable is the feeling of hunger, as it’s one of the sensations she hates experiencing the most -she equates it with forgetting to go for groceries and opening the fridge or cupboards for a late-night snack finding none.

As they eat their breakfast -Dahyun’s favorite cereal that Momo always has in store but this being the last box- watching Dahyun’s favorite cartoon, Momo gets a message from Mina, inviting for grocery shopping with her wife and daughter.

After eating and getting ready Momo drives them to a mall fifteen minutes from her apartment, equally far from Mina’s home too. It is their favorite mall, knowing it like the palm of their hands as they’ve been used to frequent often since their teen years. There is a great range of shops, and the huge hypermarket has such a variety of products their needs have never been unmet. It’s also a good opportunity to check ideas for Christmas gifts.

An agreement is made and they divide into pairs, Momo with Dahyun and Jihyo with Mina. Although Momo has a lot to shop in mind, she leads them to the aisle with the cereals, wanting to satisfy the kid first.

“Okay, which one?” Momo asks as they both face the shelves. Taking no response she checks Dahyun. The view makes her suppress a chuckle. Dahyun’s mouth has formed an ‘o’ as she gapes to the countless options. Although it’s their favorite grocery store, they avoid coming too often as they always end up spending more than they should, succumbing to the temptation of the plethora of products. So this must be Dahyun’s first time here, Momo concludes.

“Should we look ones with choco?” Dahyun nods. Momo smiles as she picks the small girl’s favorite ones, and then picks their choco version and turns both boxes to compare their nutritional value. In simple words, she’s trying to explain to Dahyun the benefits of each.

“... So if you still want ones with chocolate let's look for ones with chocolate pieces and not ones dipped in choco, okay?” Momo’s reading the difference in fats between the two boxes, waiting for an answer that never comes.

“Dahyun?” She says looking to her right, where the little one was supposed to be standing, finding no young girl. There’s a loud thump as the boxes reach the ground, falling from numb and trembling hands, as blood leaves her face and an expression of horror settles instead. 

Momo shoots to her right and runs the long expanse of the aisle, feeling the adrenalin frying her brain and making her heart beat faster than she’s ever felt. It’s that feeling of anticipation and anxiety, like needles pierce over your body but adrenalin keeps you put together until you know what happened.

As she reaches the end of the aisle she stops in the intersection, looking at all the possible ways and searching for a familiar tiny voice. It barely lasts two seconds, and she thinks she’s maybe chosen the wrong way as she starts running down the aisle again, desperation bubbling in her body, the worst thoughts invading her mind. She doesn't quite understand why her vision is getting blurry, but the moment she stops at the intersection she recognizes the all-too-sweet voice. Following it, it takes her two strides to find her, a few meters in the next aisle talking with someone.

Momo quickly crouches down and takes her in her arms, letting the tears wash out with relief. Seconds pass by -or maybe minutes- and Dahyun starts sobbing loud in her arms, bringing Momo back to earth.

“You’re hurting me.” The kid says through strong sobs, making Momo open her tight embrace and hold her at arm's length.

“I’m sorry,” Momo says in Japanese, her mind choosing the language by default. “I’m sorry baby.” Dahyun’s lips tremble, Momo averting her gaze feeling guilty for putting her niece in this position. Behind the kid is a woman, looking at them with worry and a kind of remorse, but Momo can’t focus on that now. She wants to scold the woman, but in reality, she has no reason to blame her for the kid's actions, a kid that hasn’t stopped crying yet.

“Calm down baby, please. Everything is all right.” Momo tries vainly. To her surprise, the woman comes too close for her liking.

“Dahyun?” Great, the kid has already introduced herself. The realization she was slow on catching up to the kid’s absence makes her heart clench uncomfortably, disappointed in herself.

“What happened?”

“Baby are you alright?”

Great, Jihyo and Mina have surely heard the kid’s whales, possessing bionic mommy ears or something. Jihyo scoops Dahyun in her arms, talking to the kid to learn what happened and calm her down. Dahyun answers in Japanese, affected by Momo. Jihyo answers back in Japanese too, but she’s not the only one. Mina is talking with the woman in Japanese, and Momo can’t even catch a word, her mind replaying again and again what happened. The aftermaths of the shock from earlier can be felt from her hands still shaking, the experience too heavy to handle.

“Momo-ssi" the woman says catching her attention. Momo’s sure if she opens her mouth now the wrong thing will come out. So she fixes an iced glaze on the stranger, saying “I’ll be in the car,” leaving right after. The view of an upset but calmer Dahyun in Jihyo’s arms makes the guilt multiply and the bad scenarios from earlier bloom in her mind.

The ride back home is silent. Mina didn’t want Momo to drive in her condition, so it was decided she would drive Momo home while Jihyo and Dahyun follow with their car.

Momo is quite thankful that Mina gives her time and doesn’t start any conversation, gazing out the window and analyzing the situation. Like everything in life, there isn’t only one side. Dahyun is cheerful and sociable, but Momo was the one who took her eyes from her. But on the other side, the kid walked away to a stranger, isn’t something she should learn or know not to do? 

“Studio. Now.” Mina says the moment they enter Momo’s apartment. Momo’s still thinking about the situation, but she can’t help but give an apologetic smile to Dahyun as the kid settles on Jihyo’s lap as Jihyo’s searching the channels for the kid to watch something to distract her as Momo and Mina have their talk.

“What was that?” Mina asks the moment the studio’s door is closed. It’s difficult for Momo to express her thoughts. Not being a parent and judging or commenting on the way someone is raising their child can come through as offensive and disrespectful. But this is Mina, her sister. It shouldn’t end up in a hard blow if she’s sincere, she hopes.

“One moment we were picking cereal and the other she was nowhere around.” The feeling of horror reforms just by recalling the situation, the panic she felt reappearing. “I thought…” She gulps the uneasiness, “I thought I lost her.” It’s difficult to look at Mina, feeling embarrassed and frightened at the idea of losing her niece.

“Momo….” Mina trails and gets close to hug her. “She didn’t leave, she saw Sana and went to say hi.” Momo’s brain short-circuits, holding Mina at arm's length confused.

“Who’s Sana?”

“The woman you found her with.” Mina must have read the questions in her eyes as she continues, “she’s a colleague from work, we’ve been hanging out for the past few months and she’s met Dahyun some of these times.” Oh, this explains the situation, Momo thinks. But still, it doesn’t sit right in her mind.

“Mina, listen. I get it, she knows the woman. But she just walked away from me without letting me know. It isn’t right. And I know I didn’t see her leaving because I was reading the boxes, I have my blames to take and I’m sorry, but she shouldn’t behave this way.” Momo says, trying to stay as calm as she can.

“I think you might exaggerating a bit,” Mina says, her face sporting an expression of confusion. Momo sighs. It feels like they’re going to clash, and it’s the last thing she wants.

“Listen, the other day we were waiting on a crossing and she just asked someone about their dog and then told them it is beautiful. She’s too sociable for her own good.” Momo doesn’t realize this is something that would count as valid if the stranger wasn’t Mina’s colleague, but her mind is too fuzzy to filter her earlier thought right.

“What do you mean?” Mina says in disbelief. “I can’t make her change her personality. And I don’t want her to.” Well, there’s not a lot to answer, Momo wouldn’t like to see another version of Dahyun, an introverted one. The silence that follows lasts some seconds as they both think about what each said.

“Listen Mo,” Mina says and places her hands on her shoulders, shaking her lightly, “please clear your head and focus on me.” Momo tries her best to empty her head from her frantic thoughts, “If there’s one thing she’s done wrong, is leaving without telling you. I’ll talk to her about it. Anything else I don’t agree with. She went to Sana who isn’t a stranger. And talking to a stranger and saying their dog is beautiful isn’t wrong, it’s things like this that put smiles on people faces, I’m not changing that.” 

Well, Mina is right, Momo knows. But she’ll need time to take in what happened. At least Mina agreed that she’ll talk to the kid about it. Lost in her thoughts she misses some of Mina’s words, hoping it wasn’t something important.

“Come on, I have some errands to run with Jihyo.”

When in the living room, Momo carefully approaches the child, reassuring her everything is alright and apologizing for scaring her. The rest is left to be said by Mina, it isn’t Momo’s place to do so.

Once alone, she spends the rest of her Saturday mulling over the days' events while sitting on the TV with Netflix on but not paying any attention. The scary feelings have been too deep, engraved in her mind, resulting in random tachycardias that fuel her overthinking mind.

Some time around 11 AM her phone rings, receiving a video message of Dahyun from Mina, saying ‘I love you Momoring’ and wishing goodnight after. Thankfully, it helps her ease her previous thoughts, getting her back to reality, that the kid is okay and safe and she doesn’t have to overwork her mind so much.

To her surprise, when she’s in her bedroom she realizes Dahyun forgot her Boo plushie. It comes in handy, as she snuggles the plushie to her chest, skipping her collection of plushies. Whether it’s the plushie or the video from earlier, she can’t tell, but her sleep is a dreamless and peaceful one.

-

“What?” Momo grumbles. Once again Mina interrupts her while choreographing new demos.

“Were you dancing?”

“Well, shouldn’t I? It’s my job.” Momo mocks her.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Mina’s voice is laced with something between disapproval and amusement. How is that possible, Momo can’t explain.

“Forgot? What?” Momo’s mind can’t recall something she should remember.

“I forgot how much you tune out when you’re overthinking.” Mina chuckles. “I told you yesterday we’ll have dinner with the girls tomorrow, today actually, and you’re invited.”

“Nah, I don’t have time. Thanks, thou, have fun.” Momo rejects the invitation politely.

“No, you’re coming.” Momo takes a big breath, preparing to answer, but Mina continues. “You ignored Nayeon in Friday, and yesterday you pulled this stunt with Dahyun.” Mina giggles in hopes she doesn’t pull a thin string too much. “Plus, it’ll make Dahyun see everything is really okay between you.” There, Mina has her completely, not that she didn’t have her by mentioning the two events and hitting at her guilt.

“Fine.” Momo huffs. “Should I bring something?”

“Yeah, make a strawberry cheesecake, I saw the ingredients in your fridge yesterday.” Momo can’t say no to that. Although it is Mina’s favorite dessert, it’s become Dahyun’s too. Anything she can do for the small one she will.

“Okay.”

“See you in an hour sis.”

“What? I don’t have enough time Mina!” Momo almost screams.

“The girls will come at seven. Take half an hour more. But don’t dare be late.” Mina says strictly, making Momo shiver a little. She’s a bit afraid of Mina’s strict side. “Kisses.” Mina hangs the call before Momo can answer back.

The next hour passes by frantically, preparing a no-bake strawberry cheesecake fast but not as fast as she’d like as she doesn’t want the result to come out sloppy, putting it on the freezer to help it become firm faster. 

By the time she’s out of the bathroom, she has 45 minutes left. In reality, it’s 20-30 minutes, as the drive to Mina is 15. Two minutes is all it takes her to decide what to wear; denim overalls with a white tank top toppled with a beige cardigan Mina knitted and gifted her last Christmas. Her make-up is light. Mina didn’t say anything about this being a formal dinner, so going dressed casually feels okay. If she could she would go wearing sweatpants and a hoodie or tracksuits, but a scolding is guaranteed from Mina, and she doesn’t want one after yesterday’s events.

Taking a warm coat and Dahyun’s plushie, she picks the cheesecake and wraps the glass container with plastic wrap, putting it on a paper bag, and off she goes.

The drive to Mina’s house lasts enough to listen to the demo tracks and think some more about potential movements for the choreographies. 

The only empty spot is next to Jeongyeon’s car, so the girls are already there. The time is 7:35 pm, almost on time, Mina’s scolding hopefully eliminated. With the dessert in one hand and the plushie in the other, she enters the building greeting the doorman, letting her in knowing her already.

As she takes the elevator, she hopes Nayeon won’t be too whiny about Friday. Surely, she will make Momo regret it with her grumpiness, but her main goal is spending some time with Dahyun, making sure their relationship is back on track and healthy.

Jihyo greets her a few seconds after ringing the bell, giving her a quick hug and walking into the apartment with the paper bag in hand, as Momo follows her and goes to the living room. Her mind is too occupied to spot the voices from the living room stopping.

As Mina approaches to greet her, she can tell she hides something. It’s barely there. But it’s one of these cases, where Momo and Mina have grown up together and know each other too well for Mina to hide something, so Momo lifts an eyebrow questioningly. Mina brushes it off and gives her a hug and a kiss, and then Dahyun runs to her.

“Hey kiddo,” she says squatting down and bringing the plushie between them. “You forgot this yesterday.” Dahyun’s eyes light up, taking the plushie in her hands and hugging it firmly. Momo’s heart swells, feeling relieved with her reaction, but her next words leave Momo speechless.

“ Momoring, Sana brought me a Sulley one.” 

It seems she’s been frozen with a smile on her face for quite some time, as Nayeon coughs to “wake” her up.

Momo turns her head and spots Nayeon and Jeongyeon sitting on a couch in the living room, the woman she identifies as Sana from yesterday at the mall is there sitting on the armchair with an unreadable expression. Her brain short-circuits, looking from the woman back to Mina, back to the woman, and back to Mina.

What has she gotten herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm back with this story  
> Sorry it took me more than a month to update. I began writing the second chapter and I didn't want to shorten anything, so I decided to write freely and see how it goes. This chapter is 4,1k words and the first one 4.9k. I wanted the chapters to keep some balance thus I'll go for one more chapter as what I have in mind will fill one more with this length. I promise I'll try making it one more, even if it goes bigger in length

Pacing in the kitchen, Momo can’t take in the situation. The way the woman -Sana- looked at her earlier is piercing her mind. She’s been completely unprepared. Slipping in the kitchen was an automatic reaction under her panicked state after this unexpected meeting.

“What’s she’s doing here?” Is the first thing she blurts a bit aggressively the moment Mina enters the kitchen.

“She’s a friend,” Mina says calmly, not affected at all by Momo’s behavior. Something in Mina’s calmness makes Momo angrier.

“You didn’t say she’s gonna be here.” Momo accuses Mina openly.

“Why should I?” Mina asks raising an eyebrow provokingly.

“Because…” Momo waves her hands in frustration. “Because…” Well, internally she knows the reason, but she’s a bit stubborn admitting it.

“Because?” Mina says squinting her eyes, challenging for an answer that never comes. “Because you have to apologize for being rude yesterday.” Momo huffs, crossing her arms in front of her chest and avoiding Mina’s eyes. Mina got her there. It’s weird, she knows, but she didn’t have the time to think about that part of yesterday’s events and to be honest, she didn’t expect to meet Mina’s colleague again.

“It’s not like you had any problem the other times I had people from work and you didn’t know beforehand,” Mina says approaching closer and places a hand on Momo’s shoulder. “Just apologize and we’re fine.” And it’s the same gaze as earlier, Mina’s eyes hiding something that Momo can’t quite decipher. 

“I’m out,” Mono says, shrugging off Mina’s hand and walking out of the kitchen straight to the door. Good thing she didn’t take off her coat earlier, no need for further explanation.

Thoughts fill her mind as she descends the stairs skipping the steps by two. Weird thing how the mind works sometimes. It’s obvious she has to apologize, but firstly, she wasn’t prepared for that at all, and secondly, something in the woman’s demeanor irks her; the way her stance overflows confidence although Momo saw her only for some seconds, the way her piercing gaze felt like she can see Momo’s bare soul. 

She’s already stepped on the pavement, ready to cross the street to the parking when a thin voice that starts becoming familiar interrupts her thoughts, pinning her in place.

“Momo-ssi?” The woman calls expectantly, facing Momo’s tensed back. Once again, Momo feels the urge to run away, like if she doesn’t, whatever happens will be inevitable. What this “whatever” is isn’t clear but her subconscious is yelling both to run far away and stay there to learn everything about Sana. She decides the former, taking a breath to calm down before turning to face the woman to make clear she doesn’t want anything from her.

Before she can say a thing her phone starts ringing, and she’s sure it’s Mina, and although she doesn’t want to explain a thing to her, the oldest sister's protectiveness comes out, making her answer her phone not wanting to worry Mina.

“What?” She says curtly, eyeing the woman in front of her who manages to sport an expression equal parts hesitant and curious. It’s that gaze again, penetrating and sharp, making Momo lose her thought control and wonder in Sana’s eyes, trapping her there although the urge to look away is all she can pinpoint in her feelings. Something about the woman is very magnetizing. 

“Momoring? Why did you leave?” And it’s the sadness in Dahyun’s voice that breaks Momo’s façade, making her face morph to an anxious one.

“I didn’t leave Dahyunah.” She looks at the woman who nods, encouraging her to keep talking. “I…” Momo starts, looking around searching for a quick excuse, “I just forgot…” Her eyes land again on Sana, who nods pointedly to a store further down in the street. “I forgot the wine in my car baby, I’ll be back really quick.” She says and exhales a very deep breath of relief.

“Okay, be quick, I missed you.” Momo chuckles.

“Yes baby, I’ll be back in no time.” But the answer surprises her.

“Is Sana with you? She left too.” Momo wants to hit her head on a wall. How and why are kids so observant?

“Yeah, she’s with me. She wanted to see my car.” Momo says without second thinking it. Sana smirks at her, and Momo instantly feels heat climbing her neck to her cheeks. She then turns and starts walking towards the store to hide her blushing face.

“Okay, bring her back. I’ll wait.” A pang of jealousy rushes through her body at the kid’s words, but she swallows it quickly to finish the call.

“Okay baby, see you soon.” Placing the phone in her coats’ pocket, she realizes Sana is walking right beside her. An awkward silence settles between them until they reach the store and walk into the liquor section. 

As Momo looks through the wines, she’s contemplating her next move. Sure, her first instinct was to run away to avoid apologizing to Sana, but her initial plan is now thrown in the bin. It’s immature reacting this way, but she blames it on having been caught unprepared meeting the person she behaved disrespectfully to just the previous day.

Right there she decides that she’ll take some moments to compose her thoughts and then apologize to the woman, as she ought to. Besides, she’s Mina’s friend and she might have to deal with her often from now on.

Crouching down to take a bottle from the lowest shelf, she hears the shuffling from the other woman and takes a deep breath, preparing for her apology. But when she stands up and faces her, Sana starts talking.

“Momo-ssi, I’m really sorry for yesterday.” It’s an automatic reaction to close her eyes hearing the words, as the embarrassment makes it impossible to look Sana in the eyes. “When Dahyun came to me the first thing I asked her was why she was alone, and then you showed up before I could search for you or Mina and Jihyo.”

It’s Momo’s turn to shuffle awkwardly in her spot, locking her eyes on the tiles of the floor. Momo hates confrontations. Why is it always so difficult to apologize?

“Look Sana-ssi,” Momo starts reluctantly, lifting up her head to look the woman in the eyes in an act of sincerity, but the view she faces makes her feel even more guilty and uneasy. The gaze Sana was sporting all this time is nowhere to be found, instead, anxiousness and hesitance fill her eyes. It’s what makes Momo blurt out thoughts she doesn’t even know when she made.

“It’s not your fault at all, you don’t have to apologize, as you don’t have any part to be blamed for. Mina and I discussed it and it was partly my fault and partly Dahyun’s. I’m pretty sure Mina has already talked with her, but there’s nothing for you to apologize, okay?” As Sana’s ready to reply, Momo realizes she hasn’t told something yet.

“I’m sorry for being rude yesterday Sana-ssi.” As she says it, she can practically see the guilt get off from Sana’s shoulders, making her whole stance stand lighter and brighter, trying to hold a big smile, vainly. It’s weird spotting that, like she suddenly possesses a filter for reading the woman through such small things. It’s even weirder she can pinpoint something inside her feeling satisfied for making the other woman smile so genuinely.

After apologies are given and taken, they pay and walk back to the apartment. It’s an easy night, having dinner with Jeongyeon next to her, Sana across and Dahyun somewhere else diagonally afar between her mothers. Sana is smart, Momo decides, paying attention to everything she says and taking glances at her trying to be subtle. Keyword: trying. 

They don’t make small talk between them, rather following the flow of the conversation. Sana likes to talk a lot, where Momo loves observing. Whenever their eyes meet they give small smiles to each other but nothing more occurs.

It’s a good thing that Mina and the rest of the girls don’t hold a grudge for her earlier tantrum, or maybe they do and Momo will get an earful later. Well, she doesn’t dwell on it, it won’t be the first time anyway.

After the dessert, Dahyun approaches and waits for Momo to lift her on her lap, scratching her chair a bit away from the table so there is enough room for the kid to sit on her legs. Dahyun sits sideways facing the rest but her main focus is Momo, as she cranes her head up to look at her.

It takes Momo by surprise as the kid starts talking fervently about an animated movie they were supposed to watch together but apparently Dahyun went to see with her mummies earlier today.

“Wait, wait,” Momo stops the kid, taking a napkin from the table to clean the crumbles that keep falling from the sides of Dahyun’s mouth as she talks.

“You promised to watch it with me,” Momo says pouting, not a fake one at all, because Momo really wants to see the movie, clearing her schedule next Saturday to go to the cinemas with her niece. Momo focuses on the parts she’s cleaning, afraid that Dahyun will understand that she really means it. 

As she leaves the napkin on the table she focuses back on the kid, finding her monolid eyes glassy and ready to break the dams, as the kid bites her bottom lip that trembles lightly. It’s at that moment Momo realizes they’re mirroring expressions.

“Momo!” Mina warns her, and as she looks at Mina still pouting a giggle catches her attention. Finding the source, it takes a brief glance to spot Sana looking fondly at her from across the table, making her blush madly for the second time today.

“It’s okay, kiddo,” she focuses back on the kid ruffling her hair and giving a huge smile, distracting herself from the woman in front of her, “did you like it?” The kid's sad face instantly becomes one of joy as she starts describing the movie to Momo.

At this point, Momo doesn’t care about the movie at all, not minding if the kid spoils the whole plot, but her main focus is to defy the urge to lift her eyes and meet the gaze she can feel piercing her from across.

She doesn’t really pay attention to the kid’s words, nodding to everything Dahyun says until a huge yawn breaks her face, her little hands opening and hugging around Momo’s neck and her head leaning to rest on her shoulder.

When Momo stands up tacking the kid on her front and looking around at Mina, the younger sister asks if she needs help only for Momo to answer “I got it.”

For the briefest of moments, her eyes meet Sana’s before she leaves, finding the same expression of fondness, making her heart skip a bit as she turns quickly to leave, completely sure her face is a deep ruby shade.

She helps the kid change into her sleepwear and brush her teeth, settling on her bed after. Momo kisses her small forehead, but the kid stops her before she leaves, asking for a tale or a story, and Momo complies, because why not? This is her favorite person in the world.

While she reads the story sitting next to the pillow with her legs crossed and Dahyun’s little arm draped over her legs, her mind is multitasking, thinking about the kid's behavior and the woman outside in the living room, all while reading Three Little Pigs.

Dahyun is clingy, but today she was clingier than usual, even though she loves Nayeon and Jeongyeon. Firstly it must be to check if everything is alright between them after yesterday’s events, and then some more because Momo reacted weirdly earlier when she told her about the movie. Her little mind must have subconsciously made her check if everything was okay with Momo after that too.

Then, there’s the woman. It’s very early, too early, to say something about her, but it seems like the woman wants to make sure everything between them is okay after their ‘incident’. Momo is frustrated because the woman achieved making her blush two times in two hours. Momo never blushes, let alone twice in a day and caused by a stranger.

‘Who is that woman anyway?’ Momo thinks, letting a grunt slip from her mouth, instantly tensing and checking at the kid. Thankfully Dahyun is sleeping, her hand next to her face in a fist and her mouth ajar; It must be the genes, Momo thinks, as she knows she and Mina sleep the same way. The only difference is that Momo snores a little, but it never bothered her ex.

Yeah, enough with these silly thoughts. Momo smoothly stands and fixes the blanket, letting a kiss at the crown of Dahyun’s head and walking out the room.

As she walks to the living room she checks her phone, the screen displaying 11:15. Crap! She really took her time in Dahyun’s room. Tomorrow is an important day, and she has to wake up early.

“I’m so late.” She says moving hastily through the living room to gather her belongings.

“You’ll give a lift to Sana.” Momo hears Mina say nonchalantly, interrupting her motions of wearing her coat. Momo turns to see her watching apathetically the tv, sipping her steaming tea from her nerdy mug.

“What?” Momo’s eyes feel like they’ll jump out from their sockets, her body frozen.

“She was to leave with Nayeon and Jeongyeon as they came together, but they had to leave early and she offered to help with the dishes. So I told her you’ll drive her home.” 

Flashes of war fill Momo’s mind as Mina’s subtle smirk is plastered all over her face -something she’s sure she’s the only one that can read, not even Jihyo because they’ve grown up together- a war she’s never fought in the first place but vivid images jump in her mind; she and Mina crawling on the floor, pulling each other’s hair and shouting nonsense to each other. She shakes her head, today her mind isn’t working right.

“What are you doing?” Momo hisses, knowing this isn’t something random but something Mina arranged intentionally.

“I don’t know what you imply I’m doing,” Mina says, her smirk still there, barely noticeable, as she lifts the mug close to her lips and blows the surface. Momo waits, and Mina knows it. For a moment she looks at Momo, and Momo can tell she waits for the perfect moment to speak. 

Sounds of dishes cluttering and metallic clicking of utensils being placed on metallic box fill the silence, combined with the running water from the faucet. The moment these sounds stop Mina’s demeanor changes. Her subtle smirk becomes a real one, lifting the left side of her mouth staring down at Momo.

“Whatever you think I’m doing, you’re right,” Mina says, finally taking a sip from the mug and then leaning to place it on the coffee table. Momo doesn’t understand why she stands up until some seconds later Jihyo enters the living room with Sana.

“I’ll gather my things and we can leave,” Sana says to Momo, starting preparing herself, ready in less than ten seconds, and then she looks at Momo. Momo is frozen in place, thinking ways to get out of this without being rude, because what was that? How can Mina frame her? Shouldn’t she ask her first? 

Sana is ready, facing her expectantly, Mina and Jihyo next to her waiting to see them off. Momo looks from one face to another, not knowing what to do.

“Or not,” Sana says after almost one minute of Momo's stillness, her shoulders deflating. Her right hand picks through her bag, taking out her phone. “I’ll book an uber.”

Then it clicks.

Momo storms forward and covers the distance, taking the phone from Sana’s hands and putting it in her pocket.

“You can’t take an uber!” She almost shouts. Sana looks back surprised. “You don’t know the driver, and if they harm you or murder you? How are we going to find you? I’ll drive you. It’s okay, even though uber is trackable and all, we can’t trust it, I can’t trust it!” 

Silence. Sana simply stares, speechless. Momo gulps.

“I’ll wait down. Goodnight.” She says dashing off, avoiding Jihyo’s and Mina’s eyes. Her descent is fast once again, feeling the adrenalin in every cell of her body, trying hard to find an explanation for this outburst, finding only one; that she can’t even think Sana taking an uber in case something happens. 

She waits there on the pavement for some moments, until Sana is in front of her, and is she blushing? Momo isn’t sure, maybe it’s because she ran down the stairs to catch Momo. There’s a weird awkwardness in the air, and Momo decides she has to be the one to break it so the woman knows everything is okay.

“You gonna see my car after all.” She says nervously, scanning Sana’s face for any indication of uneasiness.

“It’s okay to take an uber Momo, I mean it.” The woman says gently, lifting her hand and halting it hovering between them with the palm facing up. It takes a second but Momo realizes she’s still has Sana’s phone in her pocket. Momo huffs, then turns and begins walking towards the parking.

“Not happening.” She says over her shoulder cockily, footsteps following her immediately. When she’s close enough she presses the button on the keychain, making the car’s lights flash, walking to the passenger’s door not analyzing it a lot.

With a swift motion she opens the door for Sana, and she’s not sure, but she thinks there is a blush on Sana’s face as she says thank you sheepishly before entering. It makes Momo red, but feel proud for making the woman blush for once today. 

The ride is silent in the beginning, only exchanging words for Sana to enter her address on Momo’s GPS. Momo doesn’t mind that Sana’s house is going to cause her a huge detour, as long as the woman is safe. 

Momo prompts Sana to turn on the radio and pick whatever she wants in an attempt to break the awkward and tense atmosphere. When Sana turns on the radio Momo’s demos begin to play. Momo turns her head lightly to let her know she can pick any radio show she likes, afraid that the up-tempo of the demos is bothering her, only to find Sana bobbing her head in tune with the beat, a faint smile on her lips as she stares outside drinking in the passing city, suddenly co-existing in comfortable silence.

It’s a pity she can’t look any longer as she has to drive. She focuses back on the street, losing herself in the demos too, thinking about the performances she has in mind and thinking about illusions she can make if using the proper lighting.

They’re halfway there when they stop on a traffic light just a second ago turned red. Totally aware she has a full minute till the green turns on, she shifts her head and the view catches her breath. The song now is a bit more groovy and jazzy than the previous ones, the street lights paint Sana’s face half orange half dark due to the angle, picturing perfect the chilly and sensual vibes the song creates.

She’s still bobbing her head, but her eyes are closed enjoying the song. Momo’s not sure, but for some reason she imagines Sana dancing to the song, her mind traveling and creating pictures of Sana’s eyes looking at her while she dances the song, intense eyes that trap her there.

A horn startles her, realizing that Sana is indeed looking back like Momo’s the pray and Sana’s the hunter. A second horn and she realizes the traffic light is now green. 

It’s not weird after that, but the tension is up to the sky. Momo lowers the window a bit, her skin feeling feverish. She doesn’t dare to look at Sana after that focusing only on the road for the rest of the ride. 

Once out of Sana’s building Momo is quick to get out and round the car to open the door for Sana. She’s quite thankful that Sana’s look is cute -did she just think she’s cute, what is happening?!- instead of the one she sported minutes ago in the car.

They walk in silence till they are in front of the entrance, almost saying goodnight when Sana closes the distance and stops right in front of Momo expectantly.

“You forget something,” Sana says, smirking. Momo feels like she’s 16 again, saying goodnight after a first date. She can’t stop her mind from making these thoughts.

“What?” she asks gulping audibly, her eyes unconsciously focused on Sana’s lips. She’s isn’t sure but it feels like she’s slightly leaning in.

“My phone.” Momo snaps, looking back at a giggling Sana, feeling like she’s just caught red-handed. In reality, she is. Once again she wonders what is wrong with her mind tonight, consciously not thinking about it further, afraid of what she’ll find out. Now is not the right time, not when Sana is right in front of her.

“Right.” She chuckles sheepishly, picking Sana’s phone from her left pocket and handing it to the owner.

“Give me your phone,” Sana says right after. Momo doesn’t ask why, but she complies with a questioning look. It takes some seconds for Sana to do what she wants and give back the phone to Momo. Momo’s questioning look remains as she puts the phone back into her pocket.

“I inserted my phone, please text me when you get home, okay?” Sana says taking a step closer, opening her hands and circling them around Momo tightly. It takes Momo some seconds to hug her back, but once she does something settles in the right place in her heart. It definitely is one of the warmest hugs she’s ever had, making her tighten her arms even more. Sana giggles right next to her ear and Momo swears right there that if she ever makes Sana sad she deserves hell.

“Don’t forget to text me,” Sana whispers in her ear the same moment they let their hands loose from the hug. “Goodnight.” A giggle. And then she’s gone. And if she wasn’t hyper-aware of everything she might have missed it. But after the goodnight, she felt it like a feathery touch, and the smallest sound possible from the contact.

Sana kissed her cheek.

Sana. Kissed. Her. Cheek.

It might takes an hour, it might takes some seconds, she can’t tell. But she’s in the car again, dizzy with feelings she didn’t believe she could feel just by spending some hours with someone she met for the first time hours ago. Something is definitely there, even though they didn’t talk that much all night. Is she attracted? Absolutely! But she wasn’t in search of something new, not at all.

Thinking about it, maybe she can take this chance and go on a date with Sana. It’s a good option to avoid Mina’s blind date, spending it with someone she'll actually chose herself, and not with just a random person to make Mina happy. Besides, Mina should be okay with Sana, right?

She’s in her house in no time, the ride back passing by in a blink due to her mind thinking about a certain woman. She has a lot of thinking to do with a clear mind tomorrow. It’s already 12:30, her alarms are set to start ringing off at 6:30, so everything will have to wait for tomorrow.

She’s brushing her teeth when she remembers.

 _‘I’m home’_

She sends after finding the new contact simply saved as Sana. She clearly didn’t want to overstep, Momo thinks.

 _‘Photo or it never happened’_

Sana replies, and who is Momo to deny, taking a picture of herself brushing her teeth through the mirror. Focused on completing her night routine, she checks her phone again once she’s tucked under the covers.

_‘I was waiting for your message, thank you for not forgetting me. Goodnight ^^’_

There isn’t a photo to Momo’s disappointment, but there is a gif of a Shiba-Inu grinning cutely, and oh boy, does it look like Sana!

Momo falls asleep thinking of changing the contact name in something Shiba-Inu related the next morning, as a huge smile is plastered on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, I haven't written a lot of fluff, and I clearly don't identify myself as a writer, I try writing my ideas and trying to get better little by little, so I hope you don't feel like you've wasted your time after reading my fics. 
> 
> Stay healthy everyone! Fighting!


End file.
